Earthvision Battle Royale 2017
|Dates = |Tributes = 110 |Venue(s) = |Champion = |Runners-up = |Third place = |Fourth place = |Semi-Finals = 3 |#ofkills = |Most Kills = |pre = inaugural |next = 2018 }} The Earthvision Battle Royale 2017, also known as the Earthvision 2017, or the EBR 2017, or more simply Antarctica 2017, was the inaugural edition of the international Battle Royale contest that took place in the neutral territory of Antarctica. A total of 213 countries announced their intent to participate in the event, and X countries qualified to the finals. The Battle Royale consisted of three semi-finals, with each starting 24 hours after the one that preceded it, and a grand final. The terrirtory Antarctica, was decided as the host for the inaugural edition during a press conference on 30 December, 2016, due to there being no previous winning country to host this edition. Thus, every country was obliged to qualify in their regional competitions. X countries qualified to the Final Tournament. During the semi-finals, 36 citizens participated in a fight to the death until only between 11 and 12 citizens remained, with the remaining qualifying for the Grand Final in which another fight to the death would take place, this time until only one remained. The winner of this edition of the Earthvision Battle Royale was X. He/She defeated X, who finished as the runner-up. X, X, and X completed the Top 5. The host country, x, had it's citizens finishing in X and X place. Arena The Arena for this edition was decided on 30 December, 2016, during a press conference. The Transantarctic Mountains were chosen due to their dangerous and deadly conditions, which provided great entertainment and tests of strengths. File:EBR 20xx arena 1.jpg| File:EBR 20xx arena 2.jpg| File:EBR 20xx arena 3.jpg| File:EBR 20xx arena 4.jpg| File:EBR 20xx arena 5.jpg| Format and Rules Each country had until January 1st, 2017 to reap their tributes. Two weeks later, on January 15th, the qualification process began, where 424 tributes fought to the death in their regional qualifiers to be one of the 110 finalists in the Battle Royale. These qualification stages were very-low budget, quick, and were not televised nor as popular as the main event that took place months later. The drawing for the Earthvision Battle Royale took place on 7 April. The citizens were divided into pots based on region and strength during the qualification process. Every country chose their tributes through an internal selection, by means of a "Reaping". The reaping occurs when all the governments of the World organize a televised lottery of their citizens where every single one, aged between 13 and 50, are obliged to have their names placed into a big pot of sorts, and after randomizing the names like a true lottery, one male and one female name are read out live on national television by government officials. These citizens are the reaped tributes to represent their country in the Earthvision. It's notable that each year the majority of citizens see this as an exciting honor, and many volunteer to be picked. To profit from this, it's necessary for each hopeful volunteer to pay money in order for their name to be entered more than once. This process could cost from as little as £5 in poorer countries, to £500 in more wealthy ones. The maximum number of times that a volunteer can have their name in a pot is 100. One would think that there wouldn't be that many volunteers for such a violent and life-ending event, but in this universe, the citizens of the World look extremely positively on the event and see it as rebirth of the Golden Age of Ancient Greece and Rome; therefore, there are thousands of citizens each year who try to volunteer to bring glory and honor to their country. After a tribute is qualified to the World Cup Finals, they are invited to many locations all throughout the world to promote themselves, forge alliances with the other tributes, and talk with potential sponsors. These official parties are announced by the Event Organizers (EOs) usually around the start of the new year. These are televised and watched by millions as well, similar to how millions each year watch the red carpet for award shows. The list of Official Parties for this year: : New York City (8 April) : Paris (15 April) : Dubai (21 April) : Macau City (28 April) These parties aren't obligatory however, and some alternatives to this include immediately moving into the Tributes's Tower (usually a high-tec complex located in or near the city center of the most populous city in the host country). In any case, tributes are obliged to move into the Tribute's Tower before the 8 of May, 2017. This is because each tribute needs time to get their fitness up and competitive to put on an entertaining TV show, as well as acclimate to the host country. The EOs provide each country and tribute with their own team of trainers, cooks, stylists, and other specialists free of charge to ensure that each citizen can become fit and competitive enough so the Battle Royale will be as entertaining as ever. For the month that the tributes live there, they are encouraged to learn survival techniques and work out so their chances of survival in the harsh Arena increases. The night before the first semi-final, the Opening Ceremony takes place. Comparable to Olympic ceremonies, this ceremony celebrates the history and culture of the host country, and further includes multiple shows of firework, music, and other cultural and ethnic performances, as well as high-tec displays and other pyrotechnics. Following the cultural show is the Parade of Nations. Each tribute from the participating countries were brought into the main complex (usually the widest and biggest street in the Capitol of the host country) on high-tec self-driving chariots and shown to billions worldwide. More so, each chariot was decorated with symbols from the country each citizen is from, and followed their national flag. As soon as the pomp and celebration finished, the EOs and government officials of the host country gave speeches, the Earthvision Battle Royale flag was raised with the host country's flag, and the tribute's oath. The final event of the ceremony is the lighting of the cauldron, performed by the winner of the previous edition in every edition so far except the first. Following the Opening Ceremony, the tributes are forced into lockdown in the Tribute's Village until their semi-final. It is forbidden for a citizen to have prior knowledge of results in a semi-final or access to anything that could give them an advantage in their semi-final. In fact, the tributes are forced to go with television and internet until their semi-final. This is to assure that the suspense is retained and each tribute participates fairly. Tie-Break rules for the Semi-Finals # Top 11 or 12 remaining citizens in each semi-final all live to compete in the Grand Final # Of those, they are firstly ranked by number of kills they have committed. # If all is still tied, then the Degrees of Separation Rule is enforced. (for those tied with 2+ kills, this is applied first) ::ex. Jan of Germany kills only Teo of Belgium. Teo of Belgium had killed 2 other citizens beforehand. Erik of Sweden only kills Andriy of Russia. Andriy of Russia had killed 1 citizen beforehand. Jan of Germany will be ranked higher than Erik of Sweden in the semi-finals. :4. If the citizens still have the same number of kills, then the tie-break favors the one that reached that number of kills the earliest. (this only applies to citizens with 1 kill) :5. This Degree of Separation Rule will continue until necessary. :6. If all is still tied, the tie-break favors those who are furthest away from pod number 18. :7. If all is still tied, then the citizens will share the position. Qualification :For more information, see Earthvision Battle Royale 20XX Qualification page. Qualification for the Earthvision took place from 15 January - x February. Out of 213 nations, X qualified to the Finals which featured the 110 remaining citizens. Group Stage Semi-Final 1 The first semi-final took place between June X and June X. Summary of Kills Semi-Final 2 The second semi-final took place between June X and June X. Summary of Kills Semi-Final 3 The third semi-final took place between June X and June X. Summary of Kills The Grand Final Live from the Arena! Welcome to the start of the Earthvision Battle Royale 20xx. We are coming to you live from , which is the location of this year's Arena. In just under 5 minutes, the thirty-four finalists who battled their way through the semi-finals will join the host country's own two automatic qualifiers in the Arena, where they will commence a fight-to-the-death in which only one person will be left standing. That person will forever be honored as a hero in their country and have their name etched in the history books as a Earthvision Battle Royale champion. We can only imagine how nervous the competing citizens must be. It looks like the citizens are being raised onto their pods. With all the pomp and months of preparations over with, we can finally say with delight: let the XX Earthvision Battle Royale begin! Day 1 (June X) Summary Final Results